Clark Kent
Clark Kent (born as Kal-El) is the superhero known as Superman, a super-powered alien who hails from the now-destroyed planet of Krypton. He was raised in Smallville, Kansas up until his early adult years, when he moved to Metropolis. Oliver Queen, Chloe Sullivan, and their unnamed son are his extended family. History Born to Jor-El and Lara, Clark was sent to Earth by his parents to fulfill his destiny in which he would be the savior of humanity; he was rocketed off of the doomed planet just seconds before its destruction. Accompanied by a massive meteor shower, his spaceship crash-landed in a field in Smallville. There, he was found and adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent, who raised him as their son, instilling in him strong moral principles and teaching him to use his abilities for good. Thanks to the yellow sun, Clark has developed many Kryptonian powers that have grown stronger as he gets older. He has learned much about his origins from Dr. Virgil Swann, Swann's journal and an artificial intelligence version of his biological father Jor-El. For many years, Clark maintained a complicated relationship with his first love Lana Lang, developed a friendship with Lex Luthor, who later would become his worst enemy, and finally met his soulmate, Lois Lane, with whom he began a relationship after they were assigned as co-workers at the Planet. He has also developed a great bond with his childhood friend Chloe Sullivan and the billionaire masked hero Oliver Queen, with whom he works to fight for good. After the death of his adoptive father, Clark started to mature more and began to worry more about the consequences of his actions. As part of his double life, during his high school years, Clark secretly fought crime around his hometown and later moved to Metropolis, moonlighting as a vigilante known first as the Good Samaritan, then as the Red-Blue Blur, and then as The Blur. By day, he works as a reporter at the Daily Planet and manages his family's farm. After several incidents involving his Kryptonian heritage, Lana's departure and Lex's constant attempts to discover his secret, Clark began to embrace his destiny as a hero, culminating in Jimmy Olsen's published photograph of a super-powered Red-Blue Blur on the Planet front page and the citizens adopting that name for their own vigilante. Following Jimmy's death as consequence of Clark's mistakes while trying to stop the Kryptonian beast known as Doomsday, Clark dropped the red-and-blue look and embraced his Kryptonian side, starting to leave his family crest as a symbol of hope at the sites of his heroic feats.'.'When Zod returned to Earth as a younger clone of himself with many other Kryptonians and declared war on Earth, Clark used the Book of Rao to send all the Kandorians to a New Krypton. After a deadly battle with Zod, Clark ended with a near-death experience in which he was warned about Darkseid coming to Earth. Clark's future as a hero fell into question due to the doubts and fears in his heart. After going with Brainiac 5 to the future, he came back with a new purpose for his crusade and recently took the next step toward the future he saw by revealing his secret to Lois, who surprised him by telling him she already knew. With his secret out of the way, and seeing how well his relationship with Lois strengthened him, Clark decided to take the next step by proposing to Lois, who accepted with great delight. Clark became aware of a coming darkness, and he and his allies began making preparations to defend Earth. After winning the battle with Darkseid and mastering his ability to fly, he put on the suit and pushed Apokolips away from Earth, embracing his destiny as Earth's greatest savior, the Man of Steel, Superman. Powers and Abilities 'Kryptonian abilities' *'Solar battery': Clark's body acts as a solar-battery, which allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation in order to use his powers. *'Healing Factor: '''When' in contact with solar rays, Clark's body can heal injuries/bruises sustained. Clark's blood can also heal others, in the form of the Lazarus Serum. *'Shielding Factor: '''Clark seems to generate a field that can protect others from danger or injury, such as when he's speeding or when he catches them from falling. *'Super strength: Clark can lift several tons, and has even displayed enough strength to push the planet Apokolips out of Earth's orbit. Clark's strength increases over the years. *'Super speed': Clark can move at speeds that exceed the speed of sound. He once pushed himself far enough to cause a sonic boom. When he first displayed the ability, he looked like a blur to spectators. By now Clark is too fast for people to see him. *'Invulnerability': Clark's hair and body are immune to multiple forms of damage such as explosions, firearms, and knives. However, he can still be injured by other individuals with super-strength, such as other Kryptonians. He can also be injured by magic laced weapons or toxins. At first bullets could harm him (not pierce his skin) but leave Clark with bruises. *'Flight': Clark can defy gravity and travel in mid-air without the need of aerodynamic technology. *'Super stamina': Clark can continuously engage in rigorous physical activitity for long periods of time. He can also hold his breath long enough to survive outer-space. *'Heat vision': Clark can generate beams of intense heat from his eyes, ranging from a warm glow to the heat of the sun. *'X-ray vision': Clark is able to see through all things, except for lead. Can be combined with Micro Vision. *'Micro vision': Clark can see microscopic things undetectable to the naked eye. He can detect finger prints and ink traces. *'Telescopic vision': Clark can see far distances in a matter similar to a telescope. *'Super breath/Arctic breath': Clark can generate heavy, rapid winds from his breath, and can change the tempature to sub-zero levels. *'Longevity: '''As a Kryptonian, Clark lives longer than most humans. *'Super Leap:' Prior to learning how to fly, he was able to leap great distances with great accuracy, even from the top of the Daily Planet to LuthorCorp Plaza. *'Super Hearing:' He can hear a phone call from the other side of the Earth. He can also distinguish heartbeats. 'Temporary abilities' *'Telekenisis: After being programed by Jor-El to complete his journey, Clark exhibited the ability to move objects or peoples with his mind. *'Precognition: '''Clark was able to see Cassandra Carver's visions of the future. He also had precognitive dreams about the 2005 meteor shower. *'Telepathy: Jor-El temporarily granted Clark the ability to read other's thoughts. *'Persuasion:' When in contact with Gemstone Kryptonite, Clark gained the ability to persuade others to do what he specifically wished for. Vulnerabilites *'Kryptonite:' Clark can be affected and even killed by the multiple forms of Kryptonite. :*'Green Kryptonite' physically weakens him and nuetralizes his abilites. It can also cure him of effects brought on by other forms of Kryptonite. :*'Red Kryptonite' releases his inner inhibitions, and makes him emotionally unstable. :*'Black Kryptonite' splits him into two different beings, one of which is the Kryptonian Kal-El, and the other a human Clark Kent. :*'Blue Kryptonite' can neutralize his powers while in proximity. :*'Gold Kryptonite' can permantely rid him of his powers and kill him if exposed to for too long. :*'Silver kryptonite' caused him to hallucinate :*'Gemstone Kryptonite' grants him persuasion based abilities *'Magic:' Clark is particularly subject to magic. *'Red sun radiation': The radiation strips him of his abilities for as long as he is in contact with it. Cosmic beings 'can wound and even kill Clark Kent depending on the power they posses. Individuals like Doomsday and Aldar can kill Clark quite easily if they got the chance. At first, due to his internal darkness and doubts, Darkseid was capable of using him as a vessel, However, later on, Clark, with the help of Brainiac 5, harnessed and gained control of himself. ' Cosmic weapons such as the Starblade, can give Clark permanent wounds, and the metal parts that make up Brainiac can penetrate his skin. When stabbed by the blade, Clark received a near-fatal wound; he only recovered when Jor-El healed him through Jonathan. Clark once pricked his finger on The Persuader's atomic axe can cause a lot of damage to a Kryptonian due to the atom-splitting properties of the metal. As just recently discovered, it seems like lesser extraterrestrial devices have no effect on him, as Clark took a huge beam released from an alien suit, more specifically, the Blue Beetle, and was unharmed afterwards. Physical Appereance Clark is 6'7 tall, broad shouldered and muscular. He has black wavy hair. He has a tendency to wear red, blue and yellow. He usually wears jackets and T-Shirts with jeans. In the first seasons and episodes he used to wear a light yellow jacket with red or blue t-shirts or flannel shirts. In the later seasons he began wearing darker colors mainly blue, grey, navy, black, and red. As a reporter Clark wears a high collar blazer with black pocketed khaki pants, with black dress shoes, He also wears a tie. Recently he began wearing a pair of thick framed glasses as well as a beige trenchcoat. As the Red-Blue Blur he wore a red denim jacket which hado nly one one zippered pocket, a blue T-shirt and a pair of deep blue work jeans, with brown work boots. When he decided to adopt an official Blur costume he wore a black low collar trench coat with black pocketed denim jeans, a black t-shirt with the Mark of El symbol painted on to it and black heeled work boots. After hearing inspirational words from Cat Grant, Clark moved back to a modified version of his traditional look. with a crimson red leather Jacket with the Mark of El symbol elevated on the chest, a blue t-shirt, black or blue jeans and brown work boats. He also slicked his hair back when wearing this suit. Recently Martha Kent made a blue low-collar long sleeved shirt with a diamond shaped red-lined and yellow emblem with a house of El in the middle of the chest with a yellow belt, boots and a flowing red cape with a black lined entirely yellow Mark of El in the middle. He had begun to use this suit in his new identity as Superman. Category:Smallville Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Non-canon